Generally, a karaoke system installed in a karaoke room is constructed to include a karaoke machine, an amplifier and a display device. A karaoke machine is a device for storing the accompaniments and lyrics of songs and outputting the accompaniment and lyrics corresponding to a selected song when a desired song is selected. A display device is a device which is installed separately from the karaoke machine and is adapted to display moving images along with the lyrics of a song. An amplifier is a device for mixing the accompaniment sounds provided by the karaoke machine with signals input from a microphone, and adjusting the pitch, speed, echo and volume of sounds.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional karaoke system 1, a karaoke machine 2, an amplifier 4 and a display device 6 are implemented as separate devices. Further, the conventional karaoke machine 2 and amplifier 4 are each formed in a box shape having a large thickness defined by the front and back surfaces thereof. Therefore, when the karaoke system 1 is installed in a karaoke room, it is installed in such a way that the karaoke machine 2 and the amplifier 4 are mounted in a separate cabinet 3, and the display device 6 is placed on the cabinet. In this way, the conventional karaoke system 1 is problematic in that, since the separate cabinet 3 must be installed in a small karaoke room, the interior space is further decreased and it is difficult to realize various interior designs.
Recently, in the karaoke system 1, a flat panel display device, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), has been used. Since a flat panel display device is thin, it is suitable for a small karaoke room. However, if the karaoke machine 2 and the amplifier 4, having the box shapes, are used, even through such a flat panel display device is used, the cabinet 3 for accommodating them must inevitably be used, and thus the effect of space reduction cannot be obtained. Further, when the flat panel display device is hung on the surface of the wall of a room and the cabinet 3 is removed, a separate shelf (7 of FIG. 5) for accommodating the karaoke machine 2 or the amplifier 4 must be embedded in the wall surface under the display device. Therefore, there is a problem in that the interior space is reduced in proportion to the size of the space in which the shelf 7 is embedded, and high construction costs are required.